Another Gift
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Alternate Universe] Sekuel 'Hadiah Kecil'. Bagaimana reaksi kedua sahabatnya ketika tahu Harry berpacaran dengan seorang Draco Malfoy? Warning: Mature Content. SLASH.


**Author's note: **err—ini sequel dadakan yang saya buat untuk memenuhi permintaan **Fi suki suki** yang meminta sequel dan **Ai HinataLawliet** yang meminta rate M. Ya sudahlah, saya jadikan satu saja ==a mudah-mudahan terpuaskan #halah. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-review prekuel fic ini.

Please enjoy and hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** AU (no war and no Voldemort), OOCness, language, **LEMON/SMUT**, SLASH, gajeness, typo, etc. **Don't Like, Just Don't Read! 'kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Gift<strong>

Official sequel: **Hadiah Kecil**

* * *

><p>Harry mendengus pelan ketika melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari orang-orang yang berada di Aula Besar tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sedang orang-orang itu bicarakan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Seamus Finnigan dan Dean Thomas kepadanya yang buru-buru segera memalingkan wajah ketika Harry memergoki mereka.<p>

_Well_—ia tahu persis mengapa ia mendapat tatapan seperti itu dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli walau orang-orang itu menganggapnya aneh atau bahkan menjijikkan karena mempunyai hubungan yang tidak biasa apalagi dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Mereka sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menilai seperti apa dirinya hanya karena berkencan dengan sesama jenis.

Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua temannya yang duduk tepat di depannya saat ini. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap lekat ke arah Ron yang terlihat gelisah sambil menyantap sarapannya serta Hermione yang menyibukkan membaca buku tebal sambil mengunyah makanan di hadapannya. Hanya gadis itu saja yang tahu bagaimana cara membaca sambil makan tanpa pernah tersedak sekalipun.

"...Sampai kapan kalian mau mengacuhkanku," kata Harry membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Dilihatnya kedua teman baiknya segera menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Harry mendecak pelan ketika tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mau membalas kata-katanya barusan.

"Baik," kata Harry lagi. "Kalau itu mau kalian, tidak ada gunanya aku berada di sini."

"Harry..."

Ia yang saat itu hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya akhirnya urung. Ia melirik ke arah Hermione yang saat itu segera menutup buku yang sejak tadi ia baca. Harry juga sempat melihat gadis berambut cokelat mengembang tersebut menyikut perut Ron yang duduk di sampingnya; membuat perhatian pemuda berambut merah tersebut teralih ke arahnya.

"Er—_mate_," gumam Ron. Harry hanya mengernyit ketika melihat lagi-lagi sahabatnya bergerak gelisah. Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu memilih untuk melihat ke arah Hermione. "Lebih baik kau saja yang mengatakannya, 'Mione. Aku tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti ini."

"Gezz... kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan, Ronald Weasley."

Harry yang melihat kedua sahabatnya berdebat hanya diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sekali lagi ia mengacuhkan begitu saja bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat mengenai kemana perginya Draco di saat seperti ini. Apa pemuda pirang itu terlalu sibuk bersolek di kamar asramanya, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Draco sejak semalam.

Setelah kehebohan yang ia buat dengan mencium Draco di koridor sekolah dan membuat seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tahu tentang hubungan mereka, Harry memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu satu hari tersebut dengan bersembunyi di Kamar Kebutuhan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari tatapan dan pertanyaan yang mungkin ia dapat. Beruntung, kemarin adalah hari Sabtu sehingga ia tidak perlu membolos.

"...Harry."

Sang _Seeker_ Gryffindor itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar Hermione memanggil namanya. Dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah gadis itu dan menemukan baik Ron dan Hermione yang menatapnya.

"Kau... apa benar kau berkencan dengan Malfoy?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara pelan dan Harry menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Sejak kapan?"

Harry terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih tongkat miliknya dan bergumam _"Muffliato"_ agar tidak ada orang di Aula Besar yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Satu tahun yang lalu," jawab Harry sambil meletakkan kembali tongkatnya. Ia bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya saling bertukar pandang tidak percaya. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong selama ini mengenai hubunganku dengan Draco. Hanya saja aku... aku belum siap untuk memberitahunya karena takut melihat reaksi kalian kalau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang... _gay_."

"Oh, Harry. Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Benar, _mate_, mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Harry tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian sama sekali tidak menganggapku aneh karena menyukai sesama jenis?"

Harmione menggeleng. Begitu juga dengan Ron.

"Yah, awalnya aku kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah seorang _gay_," kata Ron sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku apalagi mengingat kalau Charlie juga sama sepertimu. Tapi mengapa Malfoy? _Mate_! Dia itu Malfoy. _Bloody fuckin'_ Malfoy!"

"Ron! Bahasamu!"

"Ugh, sorry, 'Mione..." kata Ron lagi sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang tadi sempat dipukul oleh gadis berambut cokelat mengembang di sampingnya. "Aku serius, Harry. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkencan dengan Malfoy? Dari semua anak laki-laki di Hogwarts, kau memilihnya? Oh, Merlin! Katakan kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh..."

Harry hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan mendengar reaksi yang dilontarkan Ron mengenai pacarnya. Siapa para penghuni Hogwarts yang tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa benci Ron kepada Pangeran Slytherin itu? Semua orang tahu, Draco sering mengatai keluarga Weasley dengan sebutan Weasel serta terkadang memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan _Mudblood_ sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya itu kesal terhadap Draco. Tapi Harry tahu, Draco tidak melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hanya bermaksud bercanda namun yah—sedikit keterlaluan. Dan Harry pun sudah meminta Draco untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian pasti menganggap Draco adalah orang yang sangat brengsek dan menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Kalian akan tahu kalau kalian sudah mengenalnya dengan baik," kata Harry sambil tersenyum mengingat pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

"Aku agak ragu dengan hal itu, _mate_," kata Ron. "Sejak kapan seorang Draco Malfoy bisa bersikap ramah?"

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia tahu kalau Ron tidak akan begitu mudah untuk menerima kalau saat ini ia berkencan dengan Draco mengingat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sama sekali belum bisa menerima Draco menjadi pacarku, Ron," kata Harry sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Aku hanya ingin kalian menerima keputusanku. Draco tidak seburuk yang kalian sangka dan aku bisa menjamin kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Harry... kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau kami tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan Mal-maksudku Draco. Kami hanya kaget. Aku harap kau mengerti. Selama kau merasa bahagia, kami tidak berhak ikut campur dalam siapa yang kau pilih," Hermione berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ron yang sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Mendengar perkataan Hermione, Harry tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih atas pengertian kalian," kata Harry sambil menggumamkan mantra untuk menghilangkan efek mantra peredam di sekeliling mereka. "Aku sangat menghargainya. Sampai jumpa di ruang rekreasi nanti."

Tanpa berniat untuk menunggu kata-kata dari kedua orang itu, Harry berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Sekali lagi ia mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang sepanjang perjalanannya dari meja panjang asrama Gryffindor ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Saat ini ia ingin bertemu dengan Draco.

.

.

Draco menatap sekilas sebuah kotak kecil di tangan kirinya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jubahnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sambil berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi asramanya. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan tidak suka gadis-gadis satu asramanya ketika ia berjalan melewati ruang rekreasi bawah tanah tersebut. Ia juga menghiraukan tatapan benci yang dilayangkan Pansy Parkinson kepadanya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis berambut hitam itu.

Ya, tidak lain karena berita tentang dirinya yang berciuman dengan Anak Emas Gryffindor di depan umum kemarin.

Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai kecil. Siapa sangka seorang Harry Potter bisa berbuat nekat seperti kemarin hanya untuk memberinya hadiah peringatan satu tahun mereka pacaran? Draco sama sekali tidak menduga kalau 'hadiah kecil' dari Harry adalah memberitahu seluruh penghuni Hogwarts kalau mereka berkencan. Sungguh hadiah yang sama sekali tidak biasa.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah syok teman-teman satu asramanya ketika ia memasuki ruang rekreasi setelah satu hari penuh bersembunyi bersama Harry di Kamar Kebutuhan dan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menikmati satu tahun sudah mereka berkencan. Ia juga masih ingat kalau beberapa orang yang sangat penasaran apa maksud kejadian kemarin pagi memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya. Dan ia dengan senang hati mengatakan kalau ia dan Harry memang berkencan.

Seorang Pangeran Slytherin berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda dari asrama Gryffindor?

Siapa yang pernah menduga?

Tidak ingin repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan itu, Draco melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan menaiki tangga. Ia yakin kalau saat ini Harry pasti masih berada di Aula Besar. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika mndapati ternyata pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sedang berdiri tepat di samping jalan masuk menuju asramanya.

"Kau lama sekali, Draco. Aku sudah menunggu lama di sini," kata Harry.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memang sudah pernah memberitahu Harry di mana jalan masuk asrama Slytherin namun tidak memberikan kata kuncinya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya mencari masalah dengan seorang Severus Snape.

"Ayo, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry dan membawanya menjauh dari asrama Slytherin.

.

.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry dengan nada ketus ketika pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menyeretnya ke sebuah kelas yang kosong. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar Draco mengumamkan mantra untuk mengunci satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut. Dalam diam, Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku kosong sambil menunggu Draco yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu sedikit tersentak ketika Draco yang sudah berada di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja merengkuh tubuhnya dan memeluk dirinya. Ia tetap diam ketika merasakan Draco membelai lembut sisi kiri wajahnya. Membuat sensasi dingin dari jemari kekasihnya menyebar di permukaan kulitnya. Seketika itu juga ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan Draco pada tubuhnya.

"Mmm..."

Harry bergumam pelan ketika merasakan kembali sensasi dingin di ujung bibirnya. Sensasi yang sama yang ia dapat ketika bibir lembut Draco menggodanya. Segera saja ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk dapat menangkap bibir lembut milik Draco dan menawan bibir itu dalam ciuman panjang.

"Kau menyukainya, Potter?" bisik Draco tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Draco; mencoba mencari kehangatan di setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya. Masih memejamkan mata, Harry mencengkram erat kedua sisi jubah Draco ketika pemuda itu kembali menggoda bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya memanas ketika Draco menyentuhnya.

"Draco..." erang Harry saat Draco menyerang rongga mulutnya; meraup semua persediaan oksigen dan membuat paru-paru berteriak meminta pasokan udara. Ia juga bisa merasakan kepalanya pusing sebagai akibat kekurangan pasokan udara. Dengan sedikit kasar, Harry mendorong tubuh Draco dan segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalau saja Draco tidak cukup kuat menahan tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan kalau saat ini ia pasti sudah merosot ke lantai karena tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tahu, sampai kapan pun, ia selalu tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri ketika menerima setiap sentuhan Draco.

.

.

Draco mengamati sosok kekasihnya. Nafas pemuda itu sedikit tersengal dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Tanpa menunggu lebih lanjut, ia kembali menawan bibir Harry dengan bibirnya. Tanpa melihatpun ia bisa merasakan Harry menikmati setiap sentuhan di bibirnya karena ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu mulai bergerak ke arah punggungnya dan kemudian berakhir di lehernya serta kepalanya.

"Mmhh... Draco..." erang Harry di sela-sela invasinya di dalam mulut pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi memeluk pinggang Harry kini bergerak membelai punggung dan beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry semakin merapat; membagi kehangatan di ruangan yang dingin.

Saat ini, Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya saat Harry mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman di pelukannya ketika ia mulai bergerak membuka satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu. Sambil menggumamkan mantra peredam di sekeliling kelas tersebut, Draco membaringkan tubuh Harry pada lantai kelas yang dingin.

Satu demi satu, helaian pakaian mulai disingkirkan. Setiap jengkal demi jengkal Draco mulai menjelajahi tubuh Harry. Mengirimkan setiap impuls-impuls kenikmatan duniawi kepada tubuh pasangannya. Berkali-kali Draco mendengar erangan dan desahan dari pemuda di bawahnya ketika ia menyerang titik demi titik sensitif di tubuh Harry; membuat pemuda itu berkali-kali menyuarakan namanya. Melantunkannya dalam sebuah irama yang indah.

Draco sangat menyukai ketika Harry meneriakkan namanya seperti sekarang.

Ia juga sangat menyukai ketika pemuda itu membalas setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Draco... _please_..." erang Harry dengan nada memohon. Draco kembali menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Harry.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Potter?" bisiknya dengan nada berat sambil membelai sisi kanan wajah Harry.

.

.

Harry mengerang kesal ketika Draco menggoda titik paling tersensitif tubuhnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi mengapa ia bisa berada di dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya ia berbicara dengan kekasihnya? Tapi mengapa bisa berakhir seperti ini? Telanjang di atas lantai yang dingin seperti sekarang dengan Draco yang memanjanya?

Harry sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia tidak peduli. Toh, hal itu bisa menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

"_...I want you, Draco! Merlin! Just shut up and do it!"_

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Love," kata Draco. Ia bisa merasakan kecupan lembut bibir Draco di dahinya sebelum pemuda itu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya di bawah sana.

Harry mengerang keras sambil mencengkram bahu Draco ketika pemuda itu mulai menyatukan dirinya. Walau hal ini bukan pertama kali baginya, ia tetap merasakan hal yang sama. Tubuhnya seperti terkoyak oleh rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika mereka mulai menyatukan diri. Sambil menahan rasa perih dan sakit itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menunggu sampai rasa sakit itu akan hilang.

Seketika Harry melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika Draco mulai bergerak dan mulai menghujam titik terdalam tubuhnya. Dengan kedua mata terpejam erat, Harry menarik tubuh Draco dan menguncinya dalam ciuman panjang. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Draco meringis pelan ketika ia menancapkan kuku jarinya pada punggung pucat kekasihnya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kalau nanti punggung Draco akan berbekas.

"Draco..."

Harry mengerang sekeras yang ia bisa ketika Draco tidak henti-hentinya menghentakkan dan menghujam tubuhnya. Ia kembali menyuarakan nama kekasihnya ketika hasrat di dalam tubuhnya memuncah keluar dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

Deru nafas yang memburu baik dari dirinya sendiri dan sosok Harry di bawahnya adalah hal yang ia dengar saat ini. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Harry sebelum ia menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Harry setelah penyatuan yang mereka lakukan. Draco pun segera merebahkan dirinya di samping sosok Harry dan mendekatkan tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya serta tidak lupa menarik jubah miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"...Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" tanya Draco setelah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Dirasakannya pemuda berambut hitam di pelukannya menggeliat sedikit untuk menyurukkan kepalanya ke arah perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti bertanya seperti itu setiap kita selesai bercinta," kata Harry dengan suara pelan.

Draco mendecak namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Harry untuk beristirahat sejenak. Bukan hanya pemuda itu saja yang merasa lelah, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perlahan, ia menarik jubah sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan Harry sampai akhirnya kantuk menyambutnya.

.

.

Harry tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Draco tadi. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati kalau ia masih berada di dalam pelukan Draco tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Diliriknya sosok sang pewaris nama Malfoy yang masih terlelap di sampingnya dan mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Draco... bangun!" seru Harry ketika Draco tidak juga mau membuka matanya. Ia hendak memukul kepala kekasihnya sebelum ia mendengar erangan kecil dari Draco. Beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang iris kelabu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ayo bangun, Draco. Kita harus segera kembali. Kau mau sampai kapan berada di sini?" tanyanya. Tidak ia pedulikan Draco yang menggerutu pelan. Ia tahu, Draco bukanlah orang yang suka dibangunkan.

Sambil menahan perih di bawah tubuhnya, Harry mencoba menegakkan tubuh dan meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai kelas kosong tersebut. Ia hendak berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya sebelum sepasang lengan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya. Segera saja ia menatap tajam ke arah Draco yang memeluknya dan menumpukan dagu pada bahu kanannya.

"Mengapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Aku belum selesai denganmu, Potter," bisik Draco di telinganya sehingga mau tidak mau Harry sedikit bergidik.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?" desis Harry dengan nada kesal sambil berusaha menahan desahan ketika Draco menyerang tengkuknya. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama berada di sini dengan Draco yang selalu berusaha menggodanya.

Ia yang merasakan tiba-tiba Draco tidak lagi bermain-main dengan tengkuknya segera menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dilihatnya tangan kanan Draco bergerak ke arah jubah yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan mencari-cari sesuatu di balik saku jubah Slytherin itu. Harry mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna hijau dari balik saku jubah tersebut.

"Bukalah," kata Draco sambil menyodorkan benda itu padanya. Dengan ragu, Harry meraih benda yang ternyata sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kain beludru berwarna hijau dan membukanya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Harry. Sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap tidak percaya pada sebuah gelang perak di dalam kotak tersebut. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Harry menyentuh benda yang terbuat dari perak tersebut. Dalam diam, ia mengamati gelang di tangannya. Walau ia tidak terlalu tahu mengenai perhiasan, ia tahu kalau gelang itu pasti sangat mahal apalagi ketika melihat ukiran-ukiran rumit pada benda itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ukiran huruf 'M' yang terpatri pada bagian tengah gelang tersebut.

"Tentu saja hadiah yang seharusnya kuberikan padamu kemarin. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat. Ternyata membuatnya lebih lama dari yang kukira," kata Draco. Lewat sudut matanya Harry melihat kekasihnya memakaikan gelang itu pada tangan kanannya. "Setelah ini, semua orang akan tahu kalau kau itu milikku, Harry James Potter."

"Tapi Draco! Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menerima ini. Kau memberikan hadiah yang begitu... begitu indah sementara aku sama sekali tidak memberikanmu apa-apa. Harusnya—"

Ucapan Harry tenggelam ketika Draco kembali menawan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kemarin itu sudah cukup bagiku, Harry. Memberitahu orang-orang tentang hubungan kita adalah hadiah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan kauberikan dan sekarang aku hanya memberikan hadian yang lain untukmu," kata Draco. "Berhenti berdebat dan terima saja, Potter. Jarang-jarang aku memberikan hadiah yang bagus untukmu."

Harry ingin membalas kata-kata Draco namun urung ketika pemuda itu mendadak berdiri.

"Ayo, kita kembali. Aku tidak mau para Gryffindor itu menuduhku sudah menculikmu."

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut terdiam cukup lama dan hanya memandangi tangan pucat yang terulur ke arahnya. Menghela nafas karena ia yakin tidak akan menang kalau berdebat lebih lanjut dengan seorang Malfoy, Harry memilih untuk meraih tangan Draco dan berdiri setelah sebelumnya memunguti pakaian mereka yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Draco..." panggil Harry ketika ia baru saja membersihkan diri dan kembali berpakaian. Dilihatnya Draco melirik sekilas ke arahnya sambil berusaha membenahi pakaiannya sendiri. Perlahan, ia bergerak ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Terimakasih atas hadiahnya," kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Dan maaf kalau sangat ga jelas banget. Yang mau me-review, gratis satu kotak tisu #slapped!<strong>


End file.
